


on wishing you were wrong (by maya penelope hart)

by bi_magic



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, i wrote this a couple of years back but i Truly love & miss them so much so im just posting it idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_magic/pseuds/bi_magic
Summary: "hi, I'm maya. you're really cute. we should hang out sometime. you make me happy. you don't pay enough attention to me. this isn't working out. it's you, not me. we can still be friends! not really."or, how maya's first words to lucas ended up becoming her reality.
Relationships: Lucas Friar/Maya Hart, Lucas Friar/Riley Matthews (Mentioned)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 78





	on wishing you were wrong (by maya penelope hart)

**Author's Note:**

> basically, i saw some stuff about how this entire thing maya says to lucas when she first sees him kind of represents what happened between them, so that's what this is about. the whole thing is broken into individual sentences and each of them is explained through maya's point of view, from the moment they met and until post ski lodge, when lucas and riley are together.

_(hi, I'm maya. you're really cute.)_

this really is the first thought that comes to her mind upon seeing him. she doesn't know who he is - she's never seen him, which means he probably doesn't take this train often. he seems about their age, and is equipped with gorgeous green eyes, perfect features, and an almost irritatingly charming smile. the immediate association in her mind is prince charming - this is more riley's turf. he seems like the type of guy for her. maya swallows all of her thoughts about how kind those eyes if his look and reminds herself exactly who she is and what she can and can't have. this guy isn't for her. (nothing ever really is.) she inhales and plasters on a fake grin. time to go all maya hart on that boy and scare him right into the arms of her best friend.

_(we should hang out sometime.)_

and they do. once lucas joins their class, it's impossible for them not to become friends, especially with him and riley being so frustratingly into each other. they mostly hang out as a group. sometimes she gets a moment alone with him, but she always uses it to tease him. he always smiles. it makes her heart flutter in her chest, but she's fine. she always is. it's mostly him and riley, anyway. they're the ones who like each other. does it hurt? yeah, a little, but maya's been through worse. it's just a boy, and she doesn't even know him that well. she can handle riley having him. after all, she's spent her whole life handling riley having everything she's ever wanted.

_(you make me happy.)_

oh, how he makes her happy. everything he does makes her want to smile, but she doesn't, never does, because she's maya hart. she knows some things are not hers to hold. still, she cherishes whatever little she can; his soft smile after she gets all up in his space and says "ha hurr", or his smug expression when she tries to get to him and fails, or the way he seems to enjoy their little game just as much as she does ("you actually put thought into our little game," she tells him once, endlessly pleased. he replies with "I actually do," and offers her a rose. she trembles. she doubts anyone but her really understands why). she hopes he does. she hopes she makes him at least half as happy as he does her. that would be enough.

_(you don't pay enough attention to me.)_

his days are all spent gushing over riley, with their awkward flirting and shy conversations. when maya finally snaps and manipulates the situation to get them to go on a date ("he's not going out with me, he's never going out with me" was one of the things she'd most hated saying in her life), she thinks maybe she can have some peace now. but can she truly help being jealous, deep down in her gut? she can't. lucas stares at riley like she's the sun, and maya gets it, she really does, she's been orbiting around riley for almost a decade now - but she hates seeing that look of amazement in his eyes when it isn't aimed at her. it kind of hurts. looking at him kind of hurts.

_(this isn't working out.)_

she knows it isn't going to work out from the beginning. from the moment riley spills and tells lucas the truth, how maya likes him and has since she first laid eyes on him, her gut screams DANGER. she knows it isn't going to work out because all he cares about is riley and what their status is. she knows it isn't going to work out when she avoids the subject, and when she explodes. when he finally bursts she has hope for the first time. his fingers burn holes into her skin and the sky sings symphonies the taste of his breath. and when he pulls away, the first thing he talks about is riley - and maya isn't stupid. maya has always known it wasn't going to work out. she tries to forget the heat of the campfire, but her skin has burns. she always remembers.

_(it's you, not me.)_

"you picked riley," she tells him once, and she knows with all her heart that it's true, and if it isn't yet then it will be. and that's his fault; his fault for not loving her. she isn't to blame, for maybe the first time in her life. she's given him everything - she would give him everything. all he has to do is say the word and she'll be has. but he never does, because he doesn't want her. because he wants riley and he always has, and maya has never hoped for it to work out in her favor. (it might be a little bit her fault, you see - she isn't entirely lovable. although, lucas seems to disagree. that only makes it harder.) her moments with him are full of a fiery heat (it doesn't matter, though, because he doesn't want her) that she tries to save up for later, when she's alone in her bed, cold and weeping. it isn't her fault. just like last time. it doesn't matter because she still ends up alone.

_(we can still be friends.)_

when maya says "what are friends for?" and stares after him as he walks to pick riley, she doesn't imagine it will be this difficult. they've been together before, but this time they're older and it's official and there's nothing standing in their way. but she can't let this ruin her, ruin them. even if she doesn't really feel fine with riley and lucas holding hands or going on dates. she imagines it's the riley leftovers inside of her. she'll get used to it. the important thing is that they're all friends, and they've always been friends. they always will be, because she loves them both. maya is proud of herself - she, on her own, has managed to singlehandedly kill the triangle. and now she and lucas can really be friends. she tries to smile at the thought. she can't.

_(not really.)_

she still looks at him like he hung the stars in the sky. saying she "doesn't like him like that" doesn't make it so. wanting to believe it doesn't make it so. the slight twitch in her chest when josh comes by isn't enough to ignore the acrobatics her heart does when she's around lucas. she isn't his friend; she wishes she could be but she isn't, and she doesn't think she ever will be. he's everything she could ever want or need, she knows him: he'd make her laugh, and hold her and support her and make sure she's happy. "I want maya to be happy," he said once, and looked at her, looked into her soul. he still wants that, she tells herself. they're friends. she ignores how they haven't really looked each other in the eyes for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo that's it! this fandom is dead and gone but they truly are one of the biggest otps i have had Ever so to anyone who still loves them as much as i do, i hope i touched your little lucaya heart! please leave kudos and/or a comment if you liked it! thanks for reading <3


End file.
